Weighted devices adapted to be secured about various portions of the body are known.
Mason 3,406,968 shows an exercise boot to be secured to the foot which is adapted to contain a filler of granular weight material evenly distributed within stitched channels.
Baker 4,357,009 discloses a water filled bag having portions that are secured to the lower leg and the foot simultaneously.
Prince 4,384,369 teaches an exercise suit adapted to apply weight in the form of water filled sacks to all parts of the body except the head, hands and feet.